


gifts are free (love is earned)

by elisela, thisissirius



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eddie Diaz can't talk about his feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, bottom Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/pseuds/elisela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: “Truck or alley?”The words throw him and he blinks, pulling his head back to look at Buck. “Truck,” he manages, because there’s no way in hell he’s being arrested for indecent exposure tonight, surrounded by dumpsters with a vibrator up his ass.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 29
Kudos: 573





	gifts are free (love is earned)

**Author's Note:**

> We were going to give ya'll a long meta on why Eddie Diaz is a bottom with a big ole praise kink but we're giving you this fic instead.

Eddie nearly loses his nerve twice before they get to the restaurant. He almost doesn’t make it out of the house, honestly; just staring at the toy in his hand in the bathroom makes him reconsider, especially when Buck’s incessant knocking on the door reaches a fever pitch as he has three fingers inside himself, his leg propped up awkwardly on the counter, desperately trying to avoid looking at himself in the mirror. 

It takes a lot of self-control not to snap at Buck when he finally gets the door open. Not just because it’s his birthday and the last thing Eddie wants to do is ruin it, but because Buck hadn’t even asked for this; this is Eddie Diaz’s own stupid idea, and taking out his discomfort on his boyfriend for something he isn’t even aware of yet is definitely not okay.

It’s not even that he’s uncomfortable with the idea of using toys—it’s not a regular thing with them by any means, but it’s frequent enough that Eddie has favorites, not that he would ever admit that. But the second time he considers ditching the whole plan is the moment he sits down in the truck and has to bite down on the inside of his cheek because this—this feels dirtier, more shameless, bordering on indecent, and Eddie’s not really sure if he can handle it. Having Buck fuck him in bed with a vibrator while he teases Eddie with his mouth is one thing; walking around in public with it is another. He spends the drive to the restaurant trying to talk himself into going through with it, panic clawing at his chest at the thought of losing control in a space where someone other than Buck can see him, but it’s not until he parks the truck and Buck immediately leans into his space that he gives in to himself.

Buck has his hands on Eddie’s face in a heartbeat, kissing him like Eddie is his lifeline. “I appreciate you so much,” he says quietly. “I know this is probably the last thing you want to do after a long shift, so thank you. You’re so good to me, Eds, you really are.”

He knows Buck isn’t using that phrasing for any ulterior purpose; he’s so genuine about it, the look on his face is so earnest when he pulls back and looks into Eddie’s eyes, but fuck, Eddie can’t help but moan a little and press forward again, opening up his mouth against Buck’s. If there’s one thing that will never fail to get a reaction, it’s Evan Buckley telling him how good he is.

Shameless or not, the decision is easier after that; Eddie will happily spend his entire life chasing ways to be good for Buck. It takes them another minute to get out of the truck—Buck seems content to stay where they are, lazily exchanging kisses, but Eddie can feel himself getting more turned on as they stretch the moment out, both by Buck’s fingers tugging gently at his hair and by the thought of what’s about to happen. There’s a longing to Buck’s sigh when he pulls away, another reminder that Eddie is loved and _wanted_ , and Eddie loves him so goddamn much that he almost ruins the surprise and blurts it out right there. He leans forward and kisses Buck one more time, tells him to stay put, and slides out of the truck. 

“So chivalrous,” Buck says after Eddie’s opened the door for him. “A guy could get used to this.”

“Usually you tell me you can get your own door,” Eddie says, laughing. The slight shake of his body causes the vibrator to shift, just enough that he sucks in a breath through his teeth. He’s not as uncomfortable as he was when they left the house; his body has relaxed more, adjusted to the constant pressure of it inside him. He’s half hard already, and can’t resist pulling Buck into a hug when he stands up, rubbing up on him more brazenly than he normally allows himself in public.

Buck’s got one hand on the back of his neck, the other flat against his lower back, urging him closer. “Whatever’s gotten into you, I like it,” he says, and Eddie has to bite down on the inside of his lip to keep himself from laughing.

“Just tryna be good for you,” he responds, and winks. It’s a pitiful attempt to lighten his own desire, and it fails miserably. He’s pretty sure that at this point it’s going to take him less than ten seconds to lose his mind when Buck starts playing with the controls, and he can only hope that Buck recognizes that and takes mercy on him and holds off on really winding Eddie up until they’re alone.

“As if you ever aren’t good for me, baby,” Buck says. “Come on, let’s go in there before I change my mind and take you home.”

Eddie leads him into the restaurant, and as much as he likes the idea of abandoning everything and dragging his boyfriend home for the night, he’s the perfect gentleman, opening doors, throwing his arm around Buck’s shoulder as they stand and wait for their table, whispering how much he loves him into his ear. His heart beats faster as they’re sat at their table and despite his original plan to wait until dessert, he finds himself asking Buck if he can borrow his phone for a minute.

“I thought we agreed to no phones,” Buck pouts.

“We did,” Eddie says, taking it from his hands, “I just—I have a surprise for you.” It takes him a moment to find the app, hidden in Buck’s remarkably unintuitive folder system that he swears makes perfect sense, and he tries to hide the way his hand shakes as he opens it and hands the phone back.

Buck’s expression is frustratingly blank for a moment, but his eyes meet Eddie’s and they hold so much desire that Eddie almost has to look away. “Eddie,” Buck whispers, “are you—are you _sure_?” He’s giving Eddie an out, even though his voice shakes with want, and Eddie loves him so much for it. “Really?” he asks again after Eddie nods. “I—wow, _Eddie_ , this is—I want you to be sure.”

“I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t,” Eddie says.

“ _Fuck_ , Eddie. Really?”

Buck hasn’t asked for his permission for a long time; there’s a safe word he insisted on, not that Eddie’s ever used it, because Buck has always been good about making Eddie feel comfortable even when he’s pushing him past his limits. He doesn’t know what it says about this situation that Buck is asking instead of just taking, and before he allows himself to be talked out of it, he reaches over and taps the screen. 

The vibration shocks him; it must be on a higher setting than normal, or he’s just not prepared for it, because he can’t help the gasp that it pulls from him, can’t help grabbing onto Buck’s wrist and squeezing. He keeps his eyes on Buck’s, trying to narrow down his focus, trying to forget he’s in this fucking restaurant where everyone can see exactly how he’s going to fall apart.

Buck’s jaw is tight, but his eyes don’t leave Eddie’s until he pulls his arm away and stands up abruptly. His phone is clenched in one hand, but the other comes down roughly on Eddie’s neck as he leans in and whispers, “bathroom. One minute,” his breath hot against Eddie’s ear.

The vibration loses intensity the moment Buck is out of sight and Eddie lets out his breath, leaning forward to rest his head against the table. He shifts his hips restlessly, wanting to touch himself, wanting just a little relief. He presses his palms into his thighs as the sensations get stronger and fade away again, decides that it’s been long enough, and nearly trips over his feet trying to get to the bathroom as quickly as possible.

His shirt is wrapped in Buck’s fist the moment he gets through the door, and he hardly realizes what’s happening until he’s pressed back against it and Buck’s mouth is on his neck. “I didn’t—I didn’t touch myself,” he says, unsure why, but it feels important to say. “I’ll do whatever you want, Buck, just tell me.”

“You’re so fucking good, baby,” Buck breathes. “Jesus, I’m so lucky.” His hands are all over, running down Eddie’s sides and gripping at his waist, sliding up his shirt, dipping into the waistband of his jeans. “I swear, I’m gonna make you come so hard, Eddie.”

It doesn’t hit him until Buck’s hands are pushing his jeans down, and he knocks them away in protest. “Let me,” he whispers, kissing Buck wherever he can, biting into his neck. “It’s your birthday, Buck, this is about you.”

“Oh, I’m getting what I want, don’t worry about me,” Buck says. He sinks down and Eddie’s knees feel weak when Buck looks up through his lashes. “You come whenever you want, baby, just make sure you’re fucking my mouth when you do.” 

It doesn’t register for a beat, two; Eddie’s head hits the door and he stares down at Buck. “Buck—”

Buck’s fingers wrap around Eddie’s dick, mouth quirking up into a smile as he sucks lightly at the head, fingers of his free hand tightening on Eddie’s hip, tugging him forward. Eddie goes because he can’t do anything else; his body’s on fire, nerve endings singing with pleasure, and he groans as Buck takes him in, tongue flat against the underside of his cock, fingers sliding down Eddie’s hip, around the back of his knee. Eddie’s sensitive in places he’s never even considered and Buck’s managed to find every one, teases them when he’s got Eddie like this, on edge and desperate. 

“Oh,” Eddie breathes out when Buck pulls back, stares up at Eddie, slides back down until Eddie’s hitting the back of his throat. Eddie’s thighs are quivering with the need to stand upright and he drops his hands to Buck’s hair, grabs a fistful and whispers Buck’s name. 

When Buck’s hand drops out of sight, he doesn’t think anything of it; until the vibrator starts up, taking him by surprise. Eddie’s fingers tighten in Buck’s hair and he grunts, fucking forward into Buck’s mouth. “Buck, Buck please.”

Buck makes a noise around Eddie’s dick and Eddie’s torn between the points of pleasure. Buck’s mouth, the vibrator hitting all the right places, and the hint of shame and embarrassment about where they are. He’s never done something like this, not as a teenager, not as a young adult, not even when he and Buck were testing the limits of their sex life. 

Eddie stares down and Buck adjusts the settings on the app; up, down, up again and Eddie’s heart is pounding, Buck humming around his dick and Eddie can’t help it. He shoves Buck forward, hips rolling forward and Buck takes it. Stares up at Eddie, looking smug even with his mouth full, and Eddie’s orgasm takes him by surprise. 

“Buck,” he says, more sob than word, small shivers wracking his frame. Buck’s fingers are back on his hips, soothing the skin and then down, holding the backs of Eddie’s thighs as he sucks him dry and Eddie’s pawing at his shoulders, trying to get him off. “Please.”

Pulling back, Buck’s lips are spit-shiny and red, his eyes bright. He’s all that’s keeping Eddie on his feet and he probably knows it. “That’s good, Eddie. Fuck, so good.”

“I—” is all Eddie gets out before Buck is standing back in his space, wrapping his arms around him. “Can you—turn it off, _please_ ,” because the vibrator’s still going inside him and it’s too much, it’s overwhelming. Buck’s hands drop off him but his body doesn’t move, still pressing Eddie against the door, and whatever Eddie had expected, it’s not Buck reaching in between his legs and pushing against the flared base. He whimpers—there’s no other word for it—his body trying to curl around itself, clutching at Buck’s shoulders, cursing. 

“This is the best birthday of my life,” Buck says, and finally, _finally_ pulls out his phone and turns the vibrator off. 

“I haven’t even done anything for you yet,” Eddie says. He forces himself to stand straighter, to take his weight off of Buck and make himself useful. This hadn’t been what he was planning, but he’s not complaining about it by any means. “You want to take it out? Fuck me?”

Buck makes a choked off noise and then Eddie’s against the door again, Buck’s mouth desperate against his. “You are going to kill me,” Buck says when he pulls away. “I sincerely hope it’s not my sister who answers the 911 call.” He keeps his hands on Eddie’s waist, fingers pressing bruises into Eddie’s flushed skin. “You good? I’m gonna clean you up a little before we go back out.”

Eddie is _not_ good, not in the slightest. “Aren’t you going to—don’t you want?”

“This is exactly what I want,” Buck says, his smile soft. “You, like this—this is perfect.” 

Eddie leans against the door, trying not to look at himself in the mirror that’s in front of them. He knows how he looks; he’s watched himself come apart under Buck’s mouth plenty of times, and he thinks if he looks now he’s going to have to spend another hour calming himself down before he’s able to show his face. The cool water against his face startles him, but he keeps his eyes closed and lets Buck take care of him. He doubts he needs much cleaning up, but Buck—this is always Buck, taking care of him afterwards. Buck takes him apart and puts him back together again, every single time, and Eddie wouldn’t have it any other way.

He has no clue how much time has gone by when Buck finally leans in and kisses him again before tugging Eddie away from the door. “You going first?” Eddie asks, and Buck grins.

“We’re going together,” he says, winking. “Come on.” He grabs Eddie’s hand and leads him out; Eddie is certain that everyone is staring at them, that everyone _knows_ , and it brings a flush to his cheeks that he thinks might just be permanent. Buck doesn’t let go of his hand until they’re back at their table. When Buck pulls away, he’s still smiling and Eddie stares at him. “What?”

“You didn’t take it out,” Eddie gets out as he sits down, feels the vibrator shift and it takes all of his self-control not to stare around the restaurant. Eddie’s been through worse, he can handle this. 

Buck shrugs. “Nope.” Picking up the menu, he grins at Eddie over the top of it, and Eddie rolls his eyes, breathes out slowly and concentrates on something else, finding every distraction. It helps that Buck’s put his phone away and he says softly, “I’m not getting it out again, Eddie. You’re good.”

Again, the word sends a shiver up Eddie’s spine, but he ignores it, scanning the menu for something to eat. It takes a few moments for it to stop feeling uncomfortable; once the waiter’s come and gone, Eddie relaxes back in his seat and feels Buck’s calf press against his. The quiet moments are just as important as anything else, and Eddie’s never going to find it difficult to talk to Buck, to exist in the small moments just as easily as they do the moments where they dance a fine line with fire and death. 

“I love you,” he says quietly, ducking his head, when the waiter’s dropped off the dessert. Buck’s eyes widen a fraction, and Eddie shrugs.

Buck leans across the table, takes Eddie’s wrist in his hand, thumb rubbing against his pulse point. “I love you too. Though,” he continues, picking up his spoon and taking a scoop of ice cream. “Maybe you should have waited to say that until after dancing.”

Dancing? — Oh. Great. “You still wanna do that?”

“I’m not bailing,” Buck says, and his eyes are bright with mirth. Eddie knows what he’s going to say even as his mouth opens. “Also not taking it out.” 

Regret. So much regret. 

Of course, that regret fades a little when they get to the bar. The rest of their little family is already gathered, and hugs are exchanged. Eddie’s hyper aware of everywhere he’s being touched, and he throws Buck a couple of glares out of sight of Hen and Chim — who are way too observant for Eddie’s peace of mind. He’s going to kill Buck. Slowly. Painfully. 

“Happy birthday,” Hen says, squeezing Buck’s arm. “Shots!”

“Yes,” Buck says, though his eyes flick to Eddie. When he slides up next to Eddie, an arm around his waist, Eddie turns his face away. “Don’t be like that,” Buck says, nudging him around so that he can steal a kiss. Eddie’s still trying to feel comfortable with public kissing — the touching is always, always okay — but he melts into the kiss because it’s Buck, who’s happy and his fingers have slipped under Eddie’s shirt, stroking his hip. “Don’t drink too much.”

Eddie snorts. “Take your own advice. Wouldn’t want you to fail to get it up.”

“Fuck you,” Buck says good-naturedly, and slaps Eddie’s ass. 

Eddie grunts, bites at his bottom lip because those noises really aren’t gonna help with hiding the vibrator still driving Eddie crazy, and he glares at Buck; walking away with a grin, Buck blows him a kiss. Asshole. 

“Help me with shots,” Hen says, a little too close, and Eddie doesn’t jump. Ignoring Hen’s raised eyebrow, he nods and follows her to the bar, breathing in slowly, out through his nose. He’s been through life and death situations. He can handle this. “So,” Hen says, leaning on the bar, flagging down a bartender. “How was dinner?”

Eddie stares at her. He forces himself to calm down. Hen doesn’t know. It’s taken Eddie long enough to convince himself to do this, nobody else knows. Except for Buck, who’s actually managing to keep his mouth shut. “Good.”

Raising her eyebrows, Hen stares at him, then over her shoulder in the vague direction of where Eddie assumes Buck is. “Just good?”

“What else is it supposed to be?” Eddie says, rolling his eyes. 

“Buck’s right,” Hen says, amused, and turns to make the order with the bartender. Eddie doesn’t press her, but only because as soon as she’s through, she continues, “you don’t have a romantic bone.”

Maybe not, Eddie thinks, helping Hen with some of the shots. There’s romantic, and then there’s going out in public with a vibrating plug because it makes Buck light up like a fucking beacon. Wisely not saying as much out loud, he follows Hen through the maze of bodies. Buck’s watching him, gaze heated, and the back of Eddie’s neck prickles with heat. Just before he gets to the table, Eddie almost knocks into someone. 

“Oh, sorry,” a woman says. She’s beautiful in a way he might have gone for were it not for Buck, and he can’t help but return her smile with one of his own. 

“It’s fine,” he says, gesturing at the drinks. “Might have thrown these all down you.”

The woman’s eyes rake over Eddie’s body and he flushes, looking quickly to where Buck — and some of their friends — are watching, and he swallows. There’s a predatory look on the woman’s face. “No problem if you had. Wet is always a good look.”

Is that a come on? Eddie’s embarrassed for her if it is, but she seems confident, leaning into his space, and he takes a step away from her. “I have to get these drinks to, the, sorry.”

“No problem,” the woman says smoothly. She’s definitely confident. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Don’t bet on it,” Eddie mutters, finally depositing the drinks on the table they’ve commandeered in the corner. Hen’s smirking at him, and Chimney’s whispering something in Maddie’s ear that Eddie definitely isn’t interested in. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Chimney said, holding up his hands. 

Eddie opens his mouth to reply, when he feels something press up against his side, a hand sliding down his back, resting at the base of his spine. Eddie leans into it, turns his face in time to hear Buck whisper, “attractive, isn’t she?”

“Buck,” Eddie starts. 

“You don’t think so?” Buck looks over his shoulder, to where the woman is with her friends, giggling and throwing Eddie a look. He doesn’t know how she hasn’t seen the way Buck is with him and knows he’s off limits. Possession isn’t something Eddie’s ever found attractive, until he’s looking at Buck press into Eddie’s space, whispering dirty things about whoever’s trying to come on to Eddie, and sliding a hand down the back of Eddie’s pants, or the front, depending on the mood. “She’s very curvy.”

Eddie doesn’t know what to say. “She’s fine.”

Buck smiles. “Only fine? You don’t think about dancing with her? Pressing against her?”

“Not really,” Eddie says honestly, because he’s got Buck right here. Not that he’s going to dance with Buck. Ever. In public, at least; what they do in the privacy of their own home is Eddie’s business. 

“I think you should,” Buck’s tongue darts out to lick at his bottom lip. His eyes run over Eddie’s body, just like the woman earlier, but Buck’s is more heated, especially when his fingers slip a little lower and Eddie knows exactly where he’s trying to go. He reaches down, grips Buck’s wrist. “Dance with her, Eddie.”

Eddie tightens his grip. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Buck says without hesitation. “I wanna see you and her together, wanna watch her think she has a chance.”

Rolling his eyes, Eddie lets go of Buck’s wrist. “You’re an idiot.”

“Probably,” Buck agrees, leaning in to kiss Eddie’s jaw, mouth pressing hot against Eddie’s ear, “but you’re the one who’s gonna do it.”

Eddie hates that he’s right. Giving Buck another unimpressed look, he turns, already missing the heat of Buck’s touch, and heads straight for the woman’s table. She’s still watching him, smile widening because she probably knows why he’s headed in her direction and Eddie breathes out. Irritation with Buck makes approaching her easy, makes leaning into her space even easier. “You wanna dance?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” she says, tugging on Eddie’s hand. He tries not to focus on how small her hand is, or the curves of her body that don’t look, and won’t feel, anything like Buck’s hard lines and muscles. Just thinking about it has Eddie’s dick taking interest. “Kate.”

Eddie raises his eyebrows, then huffs out a laugh. “Eddie.”

“Hi, Eddie,” Kate says, turning when they reach the dance floor. The back of Eddie’s neck is once again prickling with heat and he knows Buck’s watching them. It almost makes him want to put on a show, but Eddie’s not danced with someone for ages and he’s not even sure he knows what Kate’s doing when she starts to move. Eddie’s always felt a little awkward dancing where everyone’s watching, even just for laughs, and he tries to keep as much distance between them as possible. She won’t mind if there’s at least two feet at all tim—

Eddie jerks, slapping a hand over his mouth when the vibrator starts up, and the setting is definitely high because fuck, fuck, it takes him a while to get his breathing under control. 

“You alright?” Kate asks, frowning. 

“Fine,” Eddie manages to bite out, and he’s glad she’s not spoken to him enough to know how high his voice is. Letting Kate spin him around, so that Eddie’s back is to the crowd of dancers, she’s distracted enough that Eddie looks for Buck, who’s got his phone out, grin on his face. Fucking asshole. Almost as if Buck can hear the thought, he adjusts the setting down, then up. Eddie bites back a whine, tries not to be as noisy as he lets himself be when it’s just him and Buck — and even then it’s difficult enough to do. 

Kate slides closer, pressing up against his front, and when she feels his dick hard against her thigh, she misreads the signals. “Fuck, you’d be a fun time to ride.”

Eddie wants to shove her away, but his attention is caught on where her hand is settling; just above his spine, where Buck’s fingers were pressing not moments ago. Shit, if she slides her hand lower, she’ll — can she hear the vibrator? Does she know? Eddie’s trying not to panic, gets his breathing under control, and he stares down at Kate. 

“You,” Kate says, with a smirk, her hand sliding down Eddie’s ass, “are kinkier than I thought.”

The ground is gonna open up and swallow Eddie any second. Opening his mouth, Eddie tries to say words, but the vibrator turns up further and Eddie groans, feels himself shake. He’s embarrassed, wants to get the fuck out of there and never show his face in public again, but there’s a hand on his neck, a familiar voice saying, “Can I cut in?”

Kate looks up, and though Eddie’s expecting her to be annoyed, she’s just smirking at Buck. “This yours?”

“Yeah,” Buck says easily, and while it irks Eddie that they’re talking about him like a fucking possession, he can’t help the shiver that runs through his body at Buck’s tone. 

“Fancy a threesome?”

“What?” Eddie grinds out. 

Buck laughs, hand reaching into Eddie’s hair and scratching lightly. Eddie turns his face away from the both of them, jaw tight. The hand in his hair slides down to his jaw, turning Eddie’s face back around. Eddie doesn’t fight. “Sorry, but I don’t share.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Eddie says, ignoring Buck’s stupid grin. 

Kate laughs. “Fair enough. Nice to meet you, Eddie.”

Eddie just nods, feels the heat of his face and knows he’s gotta look like a complete idiot. “Buck, what—”

“This way,” Buck says, tugging on Eddie’s hand. Eddie almost doesn’t follow because the shame is curling ugly and low in his belly, but Buck tugs him through the dancers, to a dark corner. Eddie appreciates the ability to hide, even more so when Buck pulls him close, wraps his arms around Eddie’s shoulders. “Dance with me, baby.”

“No,” Eddie grits out, but he rests his hands on Buck’s hips, buries his face in Buck’s neck. It’s easier to breathe where he can’t be seen, the embarrassment of the dance and Kate knowing what’s buried, still vibrating because Buck’s an asshole who won’t turn it off, fading away beneath the steady stroke of Buck’s fingers against the back of his neck. 

Buck whispers something against the top of Eddie’s head that he doesn’t catch. When Eddie makes a questioning noise, Buck slides lower, lips kissing Eddie’s temple, the corner of his eyes. “Get yourself off on me.”

Eddie twitches. “I can’t.”

“It’s my birthday,” Buck says slowly, and Eddie’s breath hitches, his fingers flexing against Buck’s hips. “It’s what I want.”

Eddie can’t argue with that. There’s always a part of him that wants to be good for Buck, to go where Buck tells him, but it’s warring with the part that hates this, how many people are watching, that know. 

“I’ve got you.” Buck’s words are still gentle and he adjusts their stance, leg sliding between Eddie’s. There’s a pressure against Eddie’s dick that has his breath stuttering, wanting to push into Buck’s leg, back against the vibrator still driving him crazy. The hand cupping his neck presses him further into the curve of Buck’s neck and Eddie goes with it, takes the illusion of privacy and can’t help but grind down. “There you go.”

Eddie knows what he sounds like when Buck’s fucking him; the noises he can’t help but let out because he’s safe, cared for, and Buck knows exactly where to touch, what to say. Buck’s fingers are tightening against his neck, the other dropping down to Eddie’s hip, guiding him forward. Eddie grinds down and oh, fuck. “Buck, touch me.”

Buck’s laugh is soft. “I said to get yourself off.”

“Everyone’s watching,” Eddie starts to protest. 

“Only me,” Buck whispers softly, fingers tugging at the hairs at the base of Eddie’s neck. “Do it for me, Eddie. I’ve got you, baby, you can let go.”

Eddie knows, somewhere in the back of his head, that if they’re watching Buck, they’re watching him, but something about the way Buck says it, the way he’s always had Eddie and Eddie trusts him, has him melting into Buck’s chest. He lets out a shaky breath and clutches at Buck’s shoulders, plants his feet and rolls his hips upward. He whines, chases the orgasm that’s been building since the dance floor, and he’s panting into Buck’s neck. 

Buck’s got his mouth against Eddie’s ear, grip on Eddie’s hip and neck tight and Eddie feels held. “So good, baby, doing exactly what I tell you.” Eddie shivers. “Fuck, you’re so hot, this is so hot. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Eddie, and you’re gonna take it, aren’t you? Gonna take everything I give you so, so well.”

The words are ones Eddie’s heard time and time again, but they never fail to drive him crazy. He’s making noises that he knows people around them can hear but he fights down the shame because his orgasm is right there, and he can just—

Buck’s fingers move from his hip to the base of the vibrator and he presses his palm flat against it, pushing up when Eddie grinds down and Eddie’s pretty sure he whites out for a minute when he comes, shaking in Buck’s arms, and making a fucking mess that everyone’s gonna see. 

The noise around them is gone; all he can hear is the rushing in his ears and the beat of his own heart as he digs his head into the curve of Buck’s neck, dragging his lips along Buck’s skin and sucking hard, marking him, letting the world know that he belongs to Eddie. He doesn’t realize that Buck is panting in his ear until his own breathing evens out, and his overly sensitive body only recognizes that Buck is grinding against him when the vibrator shuts off abruptly. 

Fuck, this is hot—Buck’s fingers curled around his bicep desperately, his body rocking urgently into Eddie’s. 

“Truck or alley?”

The words throw him and he blinks, pulling his head back to look at Buck. “Truck,” he manages, because there’s no way in hell he’s being arrested for indecent exposure tonight, surrounded by dumpsters, with a vibrator up his ass. 

Buck’s hand is a vice on his arm, practically dragging him through the bar; Eddie apologizes twice to people they knock into without Buck even giving a backward glance. They make it to the truck without any words between them, and Eddie realizes with sudden clarity that Buck had planned this from the moment he directed Eddie to park in the darkest, furthest part of the lot. 

The back door swings open, but before he can climb in, Buck has him pressed against the side, the metal cool against his overheated skin where his shirt rides up. “Eddie,” he gasps, his tongue flicking at Eddie’s ear, “do you want it out?” 

Buck’s practically fucking him with their clothes on; every hard press of his dick grinds the vibrator against him, making him whimper. He could say yes so easily; he could say yes and let Buck fuck him in the back of the truck, be done with it for the night, have the rest of the time to relax and not be so on edge. He could say yes and watch Buck fall apart underneath him, watch him grip Eddie’s thighs as he rides him, holding onto the headrest for support, he could say yes. 

“Turn it back on,” he says. 

Buck almost throws him into the truck and Eddie’s shaking—there’s no way he’s coming again so soon, but Buck is wild, frantic, and Eddie feels alive under his hands. He’s not sure how Buck manages to turn it back on, but it starts up slow, barely there as Buck pushes him onto his knees, awkwardly pressed between the seats. 

He’s going to have to plan this better next time. His knees are never going to forgive him. 

Buck’s hands are shaking as he tries to unbutton his jeans, and Eddie’s aren’t much steadier but he pushes Buck out of the way and tries, managing to get him unzipped. Buck’s hips lift off the seat enough to shove his jeans down roughly, and he’s got a hand in Eddie’s hair at the same time he shoves his boxers down. “Suck me off,” Buck says, “Eddie, _fuck_ , I thought I could wait but you’re a goddamn dream come true, I can’t—I can’t _believe_ you did that, fuck, baby, you’re so fucking good to me.”

Eddie drags his tongue along the underside of Buck’s cock, letting his words wash over him. He sucks the head of Buck’s cock lightly, drawing it out, teasing, but Buck just whines and shoves his head down roughly.

“I said suck me off, Eddie, not pretend I’m a goddamn lollipop,” Buck complains, and if Eddie weren’t nearly choking, he might laugh. “Come on, baby, I tried, I can’t wait, _please_.”

Eddie reaches back and disentangles Buck’s hand from his hair, ignoring the way he whines until it’s clear that Buck’s not going to let go without a fight. He sits back, levels Buck with a glare. “Either use my mouth or let me suck you, then,” he says, squeezing the base of Buck’s cock and stroking him slowly. Buck’s mouth falls open and Eddie can’t help but smirk. “Can’t decide?”

“Eddie,” Buck breathes out. 

It doesn’t come natural to him, the talking—not like it seems to for Buck, but Eddie’s got a year’s worth of material stored in head, lines that replay in his head over and over when he’s alone, when he can’t wait for Buck to get off, and it seems like this is as good as a time as any to use them. He ducks his head back down, takes Buck all the way his and sucks hard as he pulls back off. “You want it like that? You wanna watch me take you all the way down my throat?” 

Buck’s breathing hard, his eyes wide, and Eddie reaches for his hand, slides it onto his cheek and down until Buck’s holding his jaw. “Or this? Fuck my mouth until you come, make me choke on you?”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Buck breathes, still watching Eddie wide-eyed. “I—”

Eddie strokes him slowly, twists his hand around the head and leans forward to lick. “Use me, Buck,” he says, pulling his hand away. “I’m all yours.”

The sound Buck makes before he shoves Eddie down causes a shiver to crawl down Eddie’s spine, settles low in his belly and he holds onto Buck’s thighs while Buck fucks into his mouth. His mouth is watering, but it doesn’t matter, Buck is thrusting into his mouth and panting harshly, muttering something Eddie wishes he could hear. His eyes water with the way Buck’s cock hits the back of his throat and the only thing he can do is swallow around it and hope it’s enough, hope it’s what Buck needs, hopes he can handle everything Buck wants to give him.

Buck is rarely rough like this with him; he can’t think of another time that Buck has had this little disregard for what Eddie’s feeling, for how Eddie is handling it, and the knowledge that he exists only in this moment for Buck’s pleasure makes him moan, makes his hands shake and hold onto Buck so tight that he knows he’ll leave bruises. There’s no warning when Buck comes, just another upward thrust and the pressure on the back of his neck increases as Buck holds him down. Eddie swallows everything he can, easing off when Buck’s hand falls to the side, soothing his hands along Buck’s thighs up to his waist. Buck’s pulling him up before he can even think about his next move, until he’s half-straddling him with Buck’s face against his chest. 

“I love you,” Buck murmurs, shoving his hands up the back of Eddie’s shirt. “God, _Eddie_. I love you.”

“I know,” Eddie says. He lets Buck clutch at him, holds him as he shakes against him. “I love you, too.”

Buck pulls his hands off him, shifts his hips up and Eddie gasps as the vibrator, still on low, rubs against him. “Fuck, sorry,” Buck says, and a moment later it’s off, and Buck has his head tucked back into Eddie’s neck, whispering his name as Eddie strokes his fingers up and down the back of Buck’s neck.

He moves when Buck pushes at him gently, settles into the seat next to him and leans heavily into Buck’s space. “We need to get back,” he says. “There’s cake, it was a surprise, but—”

“Eddie,” Buck interrupts, “are you okay?”

He looks over, frowning. “Yeah? My throat hurts a little but it’s fine.”

“That’s not what I’m asking,” Buck says. He leans down and reaches across Eddie, coming back up with Eddie’s work bag in his hand. “Your throat will be fine, I—I know I was rough, but you seemed like it was okay.”

“It was,” he says, watching as Buck digs through the bag and comes up with a pack of wipes. He reaches out for one and Buck ignores him, reaching down and wrestling the button on Eddie’s jeans open. “What are you doing?”

“Cleaning you up,” Buck says. He leans in and kisses Eddie’s cheek before focusing on tugging at his jeans until Eddie lifts his hips off the seat. The cloth is cold against his flushed skin, but Buck is as gentle as he always is, touching him reverently. “I pushed you tonight, Eddie, even though I knew you were uncomfortable. You—you remember the safe word, right? You said you couldn’t but you didn’t say—”

“I remember,” Eddie says. He rests a hand on Buck’s shoulder, squeezing. “Yeah, I—I won’t lie, Buck, it wasn’t easy—” he breaks off, blowing out a breath. He hates these conversations, still; he’s clearly not relaxed enough for this, doesn’t feel safe enough to be this vulnerable until Buck has fucked all his inhibitions out and holds him in their bed. “I knew you had me,” he says finally. “I trust you.”

Buck doesn’t respond right away, just takes his jeans off the rest of the way and hands him a pair that Eddie had forgotten he even had. “Do you want to take it out? You can whenever you need, you’ve done so much for me already.”

Eddie _does_ , he’s so sensitive already that it’s bordering on painful, but he knows if he says that to Buck, he’ll insist on removing it. But he also doesn’t want it gone, he realizes; Buck’s still looking at him like he hung the moon and Eddie is addicted to that look on his face. He’d let Buck turn the damn thing on high for the rest of the night if he would just keep staring at him like that. “Leave it in.”

“Fuck,” Buck says quietly. “Eddie—”

“You can take it out when you fuck me,” Eddie manages to get out, touching their foreheads together. “Only then.”

Buck’s eyes widen a fraction and Eddie’s half-expecting Buck to fuck him then and there, but he settles a hand on the back of Eddie’s neck. “I’m so fucking lucky,” he says, kissing Eddie softly. When they part, he runs his thumb along Eddie’s bottom lip. “You said cake.”

Eddie snorts and tugs on Buck, reaching for the door. “Come on, Buckley. There’s candles to blow out.”

“Not nearly as much fun as blowing you,” Buck says, laughing when Eddie almost stumbles. Eddie flips him off, startled when Buck presses him against the truck, hands either side of his side. Eddie stares, not sure what’s going on, but definitely not minding being crowded. “This has been,” Buck starts, eyes dropping to Eddie’s mouth, then back up to meet his eyes, “the best birthday.”

“Doubt it,” Eddie starts to say.

“Don’t.” Buck’s voice is low, intentional, and Eddie shuts his mouth. “I know you don’t like,” Buck continues, waving a hand over Eddie’s body, back at the restaurant, “all of this, but you did it for me. I tell you that you’re good all the time, but you _are_ , Eddie. You’re it for me, you know?”

Eddie wants to tell Buck to shut up, to stop it, but he can only stare helplessly. The sex is so much easier than whatever this is, and he hates having to hear about things he prefers to just feel in the bedroom. “Buck—”

“You’re all mine,” Buck says quietly, gripping Eddie’s neck and shaking him gently. There’s that possessive look back in his eyes, the fire in his expression. Eddie’s not sure he’s gonna be able to come again ever, let alone tonight, but his dick gives an interested twitch anyway. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Eddie protests, and at Buck’s look, he rolls his eyes. “Whatever, that’s different.”

There’s a moment when Eddie thinks that’ll be it, that he can walk back into the bar with at least some of his dignity left, but Buck’s got that look on his face, the one that says he’s gonna be ridiculous and soft, and Eddie can’t help but focus on him, on the words coming out of his mouth. “You drive me crazy,” Buck grinds out, which is fucking rich if you ask Eddie, “but you’re the best thing in my life, Eddie. Except maybe Chris.”

Eddie can’t be offended; Chris is the best thing in Eddie’s life. Buck, though. Buck’s under Eddie’s skin and throwing a party while he’s there. He’s in every part of Eddie’s life, refusing to let go, and Eddie doesn’t want him to. He can’t say any of that, opens his mouth anyway, only to have Buck talk over him. 

“Let’s get cake,” Buck says eventually, and Eddie lets out a slow breath, glad he doesn’t have to say anything in return. “Then I’m gonna take you home and fuck you until you get it.”

“Get what?” Eddie asks, because he’s an idiot. 

Buck smirks, tugs Eddie in for another bruising kiss and whispers, “that you’re it for me, Eddie Diaz.”

It takes Eddie a minute to follow, watches Buck start to walk away and tries to make his legs work. _Walk_ , he screams at them, brain stuck on _you’re it for me_. Buck’s waiting, smiling because he knows exactly what he’s done, and Eddie catches up just so he can shove him. Laughing, Buck gets his hand in Eddie’s, gripping tight, and Eddie lets himself be led back into the bar. 

Their friends are still there, mostly drunk, and as they work their way through the tables, Eddie catches Kate’s eye. She smirks and high off Buck’s words, he returns it, tightens his grip on Buck’s hand. 

“We could still have that threesome,” Buck says and Eddie lets go of his hand, pushes him hard enough that he stumbles into the back of Hen, laughing like an idiot. 

“You’re back,” Hen says, eyes on Buck’s neck. “Did you get attacked by vampires?”

“Just Eddie,” Buck says. 

Chim and Maddie groan, but Buck doesn’t seem to care, winding an arm around Eddie’s shoulders and pulling him in. Eddie goes, because of course he does, content to lean against Buck’s side. 

“Eddie,” Hen says, handing them both a shot, “are those the pants you were wearing earlier?”

Buck laughs as Eddie drops his head to Buck’s shoulder; Eddie can feel him shaking with it and pinches Buck’s hip. “Yes,” Eddie says, because plausible deniability is a thing. When he risks looking up, he can see nobody is buying it, especially not with the heat he can feel in his face. “Fine, no.”

Hen snorts. “What a present.”

“You have no idea,” Buck says, voice heated. He’s got his hand back on Eddie’s ass and Eddie’s not up for a replay of that, thanks, and grips Buck’s wrist. 

Chim’s eyes narrow. “I don’t want to know.”

“And we’re definitely not telling,” Eddie says, giving Buck a warning look. Buck pouts, but takes the hint, resting his hand on the back of Eddie’s neck instead. Chim tips back the rest of his drink and Eddie starts. “Oh, Buck, I have your actual gift in the truck.”

“There’s more?” Buck asks, looking awed, and Eddie snorts. “You’re spoiling me.”

“I _really_ don’t wanna know,” Chim says.

Eddie ignores him, leaning in against Buck, as though imparting a secret. “Chris bought you a mug, don’t look so excited.”

If possible, Buck’s face lights up even more. 


End file.
